


Wanting You

by Annie46fic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Unrequited Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie46fic/pseuds/Annie46fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrequited love stinks. How can Jensen ever get what he wants when what he wants is his best, and very straight friend, Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Unrequited love stinks; ask Jensen Ackles and he will tell you just how much.

Jensen is sitting in a bar; it is dark and stinks of cigarette smoke and day old beer. Chad looks at his watch and sighs with mock impatience. Jared is late but then Jared is always late.

Jensen has been friends with Jared Padalecki forever; they met in kindergarten and moved on to high school together eventually ending up at West Texas A & M University where Jensen wanted to be a teacher and Jared wanted to save the world.

Jensen had been in love with Jared Padalecki for almost as long; the gangly boy he had admired in high school had turned into a six foot, five inch hunk, all muscle and tanned skin, long silky hair and a tip-tilted nose, dimples – fuck – dimples and the widest smile this side of San Antonio.

One small problem; Jensen was gay, always had been gay, and happy to be out and not ashamed of it. Jared was straight, straight as a die and was on track to marry his high school sweetheart, Genevieve, in July. Jared knew Jensen was gay and was such a nice guy that he supported Jensen in everything he did, including this. Jared didn’t know how Jensen felt about him. He wouldn’t ever know. Jensen loved Jared too much to lose him as a friend and he kept his dirty little secret so close to his chest that no one knew and no one had ever even guessed.

It might have been better if Jared had been a bastard but he wasn’t; in fact Jared was the nicest, sweetest, and kindest man on this fucking Earth. He had graduated with a First and gone straight into charity work. He was now the high profile manager of an animal rescue center in San Antonio and he was always in the news because of his compassion and his drive and Jensen kept a scrapbook – yeah – a fucking scrapbook of all of Jared’s front page appearances.

Jared was getting married in six months’ time and they were giving him a ‘stag’ night once a month. It was in reality it was an excuse for them to have a ‘boy’s night out’ and no one was going to begrudge them that. Jensen knew that Gen, Jared’s fiancée, didn’t like him; even thought that he was a bad influence who would lead Jared astray. It was ironic really, Jensen was the last person on earth to lead Jared into temptation. Jensen wouldn’t throw women at Jared, wouldn’t encourage Jared to wander from the path of righteousness, and wouldn’t let Jared be unfaithful. No, Jensen wouldn’t let Jared do any of these things because deep inside he wanted Jared for himself too much and he didn’t want to see him with anyone else. Jared was safe with him even if he wasn’t safe with Chad or Misha or any of the others who joined them on these nights.

Now Jared was rushing towards them, big grin splitting his handsome face, hand raised in greeting. He flopped down beside Jensen, tempting him with the scent of his cologne, and the hint of sweat. He took the beer Chad offered him and swallowed it down. Tonight, they were hitting the strip joints of Texas and Jensen hoped there might be a few male strippers on the bill because he wanted – no he needed – something or someone to distract him from Jared.

****

Chad bellows something over the loud pounding of the music; Jensen can’t hear him but doesn’t really want to know. He is hard in his pants and he grips the sticky table tightly wondering why Genevieve is so worried about him when it is Chad who is the real problem.

Jared is in a chair in the center of the room; the female stripper straddling his thighs, head back, mouth open as she rocks gently. Jared’s face is flushed, loose with drink, his big hands hovering over the stripper’s shoulders, too much of a gentleman to touch what is on offer. The stripper had a cowboy hat that now sits on Jared’s silky hair, tipped back and set at a carefree angle, Jared’s grin as wide as ever, eyes a little lustful, mouth open slightly, hips bucking almost in perceptively as he watches the half-naked woman bounce on top of him.

Jensen’s mouth is dry and he wants to be that stripper; she has undone Jared’s shirt and he can see a flash of tanned skin, the curve of Jared’s pectoral muscles, sweat dripping down his neck and onto his chest. Jensen is so aroused it is painful and he is having difficulty hiding it from Chad who fortunately is too wasted to really notice. Jensen bites his lip and turns away. This is bad. He figures, really bad and he knows he can’t go on like this, can’t go on lusting after his best friend, a best friend who is straight, engaged and too good for Jensen’s filthy thoughts, too good for Jensen’s licentious leanings. Jared has been his best friend forever and his guilty secret for almost as long but it has to stop, it has to stop right now. Jensen swallows and gets to his feet, wobbling slightly, his hand close to his groin to hide the bulge there.

“I’m going home,” he bellows and Chad looks at him sharply.

“You are the designated driver,” he slurs. “You need to get us all home, dude. You – look let me get Padalecki and we’ll all hit the road,” he laughs, completely oblivious. “Gotta get the stag home safe,” he giggles. “You don’t want Gen to hate you anymore than she already does.”

Jensen bites his lip hard and shakes his head.

He is so fucking screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen knew that if he didn’t keep his eyes on the road he would crash the fucking car.

Jared was half sprawled in the back seat and when peering through his rear view mirror Jensen could see how debauched he looked and his erection was now so painful that he could barely concentrate on the highway and he cursed Chad for being such a crappy friend, cursed Chad for his obsession with designated drivers and cursed Chad for giving Jared far too much beer and a stripper.

“M’sorry.” Jared’s body seemed to spread across the seat; they had dropped Chad off at his house and now Jared had the back seat of the car to himself. “Drank too much . . . stripper made me horny,” Jared muttered and Jensen nearly bit though his own lip as he stared in the mirror again, the sight of a horny Jared almost too much to bear.

Jared’s shirt was undone completely now and Jensen could see his white undershirt and his acres of tanned skin. His hair was mussed and his face was flushed, his cat-like eyes fuzzy and blown, pupils black and deep, fathomless. He was stroking, absently, at his own nipples and there was a noticeable bulge in his baggy jeans. Jensen gulped and let his eyes flicker back to the deserted road, relieved as Jared’s street came into view.

“Don’t tell Gen,” Jared mumbled. “She is already pretty mad at me for spending too much time at the shelter and now she hates all these nights out with the boys,” he giggled. “Don’t think she would like the fact a stripper made me horny,” he rambled. “Don’t think she would be very happy.”

“Not saying a word, Jay.” Jensen wondered if his voice sounded as rough as it felt, his throat tight and dry. “You just relax – have you back home in a minute.”

“Got another five of these,” Jared said, his hands moving slowly down to his thighs, his fingers poking at his own erection, a hiss of frustration making Jensen want to rip out his own eyes.

“Yeah, well maybe next time we’ll go bowling.” He pulled up outside of Jared’s house and killed the engine. There was a light on in the bedroom and he knew Genevieve was waiting for Jared, knew she would blame him for what had happened. “Okay, big guy – out you go.”

“Thanks, Jensen.” Jared opened the door and all but tumbled onto the pavement. “You are the best friend ever.”

Jensen bit his lip again and tasted the salt of blood; oh yeah, he mused, and no one knew just how good a friend he really was or how much more he wanted to be.

“See you soon, Jay,” he whispered, the lump in his throat constricting, the sting of salt in his eyes distracting.

“Yeah.” Long fingers stroked across his neck and made him break out in little goose-bumps, a long shudder creeping down his spine and settling in his already burning cock. “See you soon, Jen.”

****

Jensen didn’t mind teaching; he had loved it once but like most things in his life it had become boring and flat and he knew he needed to get out of Texas and maybe see the world, maybe fall in love with someone else or at least have a proper relationship rather than just suffer unrequited and painful love. He rubbed his head as he finished his marking for the day. It was late and he was hungry and his TV dinner for one just didn’t seem to fill him with any kind of enthusiasm for food. He sighed as his cell rang and he picked it up to hear Jared’s voice in his ear.

“Hey,” Jared sounded remarkably cheerful for someone who had been so wasted last night. “Do you wanna come over? Gen has gone to her book club and I’m all alone.”

Jensen felt his mouth go dry – again – and he wondered if someone up there was fucking with him. He recalled getting home last night, recalled staggering through the door stone cold sober and just ripping off his jeans so that he could get his hand on his cock. He had come hard and fast and all because Jared had been sprawled in his car half naked, because Jared had been horny, because Jared had looked so god damned sexy with the stripper bouncing on his knee.

“Yeah, sure,” he found himself saying, feeling all stupid and reluctant. “We could get take-out.”

“Sounds awesome.” Jared was smiling, Jensen could hear it in his voice. “Thanks for last night,” Jared suddenly added and Jensen’s heart thundered in his chest as he tried to think of something to say. “Gen wasn’t all that mad because you had driven me home and – and she didn’t suspect anything, even though I had to take care of my ‘little problem’ in the shower before she saw how – um – turned on I was.”

“Great.” Jensen wanted that image out of his mind right now and he, desperately, tried to change the subject. “I’m glad I could be of some assistance.”

“The take-out is on me then,” Jared’s voice was laced with humor and Jensen wished he could say no to the guy. “See you in a few.”

“Yeah.” Jensen was already reaching for his coat. “See you in a few.”

****

Jared’s house was pristine, nothing like the dorm they had shared at uni, no clothes on the floor, no posters on the pastel colored walls, no empty bottles of beer rolling around on the kitchen tiles. Jensen couldn’t help but smile at the monogrammed cooking pots lined up on the breakfast bar, at the beautiful coffee pot bubbling on the stove, at the vases of flowers placed artfully everywhere.

Jared stood, awkwardly, in the kitchen. He was wearing a casual t-shirt and baggy jeans that were patched at the knees. He grinned as Jensen walked in carrying a six pack and he visibly relaxed; pulling the coffee pot off the stove and pouring thick liquid into matching cups.

“She keeps this place ship-shape, doesn’t she?” Jensen took one of the cups from Jared and sipped at the welcome brew.

“Yeah well – it is her thing.” Jared very rarely said a bad word about anyone and it was one of the reasons Jensen loved him. He shrugged. “Makes me look gayer than you, huh?” He teased with a smile.

“Don’t diss the gay, Jared.” Jensen had always had his friends support and he was grateful for it. He gulped down more coffee. “The house is very nice,” he conceded.

“Too neat for me.” Jared slumped onto the sofa and gestured for Jensen to do the same. “I miss the chaos of our place in Texas A & M – seems like a long time ago, doesn’t it?”

Jensen couldn’t trust himself to speak so he just nodded; beside him Jared sipped at his own coffee and Jensen could smell the sweet smell of his cologne over the heady scent of ground beans. He bit his lip and stared out of the window wondering how long he could really do this, wondering if he could stay around and actually watch Jared get married or if he should just give up everything; his job, his home, his life, so that he could escape.

“I really don’t know what I’d do without you, Jen.” Jared moved a little closer to Jensen and squeezed his knee affectionately and Jensen – Jensen was lost.


	3. Chapter 3

They drink beer, eat snacks, and watch an unimportant football game.

If he tries hard enough Jensen can forget that Jared is anything more than his best friend, the gangly kid he has known for ever, someone who makes him laugh, who can make him cry, who is the very center of his small world. Jared is happy, laughing and Jensen just looks at him, treasures the moment, tries to narrow everything down to the here and the now. Jared gets up to get more beer and Jensen watches him move, cat-like, across the kitchen, watches him bend to get the bottles out of the fridge, watches him reach up and get the chips, reaching high so that he gets a view of soft flesh. Yeah – he thinks – with a wry laugh – he is so good at forgetting everything.

Genevieve arrives home just after 11pm; Jensen gets up, smiling politely. She acknowledges him with a false smile and an even falser hug. Jared is grinning at him over Genevieve’s head and he gives her shoulder a quick squeeze.

“Welcome home baby, how was your club?”

“Okay, I guess,” her tones are clipped and Jensen finds himself looking at her, really looking.

She always struck him as cold, calculating and this impression has not faded with the passing of time. She was attractive in a classic way, thin and small busted, long hair hanging in a shining cloud over bare shoulders, make-up perfect, and mouth pursed and red. Her eyes were as dark and as fathomless as sloes and she stared at him as if he were a bug under a microscope slide.

She didn’t have a job as such; at first she had wanted to be an actress or a model but now she dabbled in design, specifically handbags and shoes. Jared was rich and Jensen knew that Genevieve was happy to live off those riches. Jensen felt resentful of this, knowing that if he were lucky enough to have Jared as a partner he would work his ass off just to be an equal, Jared’s equal. However Jared was generous to a fault, he always brought the beers when they were out, always bought classic gifts, gave Jensen money towards his fuel, had loaned him cash on countless occasions and never asked for it back. Jensen sighed; Genevieve was lucky and the worse thing about all this was that she had no idea how lucky she really was; she wasn’t grateful to have Jared, just seemed to take him for granted and it made Jensen want to punch her, an irrational and very jealous reaction that Jensen was very ashamed of.

Jared and Gen had been together for years, almost as long as Jensen had known Jared and there must be something between them even though they seemed so unsuitable for each other; laughing, generous, laid back Jared and cold, calculating, controlling Genevieve were hardly a match made in heaven but Jensen knew it was his envious, bitter heart thinking that and he tried, desperately, to ignore it.

“Thank you for bringing him home last night.” Genevieve’s red mouth moved and curved into another forced smile. “He was drunk.”

“Baby.” Jared winked at Jensen over his fiancée’s head. “I was not.”

“I hate these stupid stags.” She sat down on the couch, frowning as she pushed the chaos of empty beer bottles and chip packets aside. “When we are married, we can go out together and you won’t be able to see your friends quite so often.”

Jensen swallowed hard and he saw Jared’s face grow tense, hazel eyes harden just a little.

“I’ll always have time for my friends,” he said, gently but firmly. “Especially Jensen, here. He is my best friend and we are always gonna’ be together.”

Jensen smiled, touched and Genevieve looked at him with hatred in her eyes, her tiny hands gripping Jared’s arm hard enough to bruise. Jensen knew she didn’t like him, knew that they would always be enemies but he didn’t much care. Jared had defended him and he was always gonna’ have Jared even though having him was painful and hard.

****

The next few weeks went by and everything was as normal as it could be; they went bowling, had a meal together, did ‘buddy’ type things and generally kicked back. Jensen kept cutting out stories about Jared and kept trying to avoid thinking about him in ‘that’ way whilst Jared went about his daily business of being sexy, kind, loveable, and very oblivious. It wasn’t perfect but it was close enough and then – then the next stag party rolled around and everything went to shit.

****

“Tonight we are gonna’ play spin the bottle,” Chad announced with a snigger. They were at his apartment and there were peanuts, beer, and an empty bottle in the middle of the floor.

“I don’t think that is such a great idea.” Misha wrinkled his nose. “For a start we are meant to be entertaining our stag.” He gestured to Jared who grinned and bowed. “And secondly we are all fucking men!”

“Yeah – well.” Chad’s eyes flickered with mischief. “We have been goin’ to strip joints and everything and poor old Jensen here . . . .” He slung an arm around Jensen’s ever tensing shoulders and leered. “He never gets his turn and – he might fancy a bit of male on male action.”

“Thanks Chad,” Jensen found his voice. His cheeks were flushed and he felt very, very small. “As grateful as I am I think I might pass.”

“Ah, come on,” Tom, another of Jared’s friends said with a grin. “You know you want too.”

“Yeah,” surprisingly it was Jared who spoke. “We are all gonna’ be wasted soon, anyhow Jen. It might be fun and at least Genevieve doesn’t have to worry about ‘the other woman’.”

Jensen’s mouth was dust dry; he stared at Jared as if he had lost his mind and he wondered if he might avoid this. The thought of spinning a bottle and it landing on Jared made his stomach ache. It might seem like fun to some but to him it just sounded like torture.

“Sure.” His traitorous mouth ignored his sensible head. “Let’s do it!”

They drank copious amounts and for that Jensen was glad. He could barely stand and the others looked in the same sort of state. There was no designated driver because they were staying over at Chad’s and so it was a license to drink and they took that opportunity and grasped it with both hands. It was fun; the bottle rotated, pointed at someone and they ‘joke’ kissed and often groped at each other. Jared was right – it was fun and Jensen had somehow avoided getting Jared all evening – much to his relief.

It was Jared that spoiled it; he spun the bottle with such enthusiasm it almost shot out of the circle. It wobbled on its axis for a moment and then, slowly and very surely, it drew to a halt pointing at Jensen.

Jensen’s heart skipped and he almost fled the room; Jared was wasted again and he just grinned, sloppily, at Jensen who was none too steady either. Jared’s long arms reached out and he hauled Jensen to his feet, pulling him into a bear hug much to the delight of the watching crowd.

“Y’gonna' have to kiss me now,” Jared slurred and Jensen steadied himself by grabbing Jared’s biceps, his own hands shaking. Jared didn’t seem to notice; he bent down, his lips perilously close to Jensen’s. Jensen laughed with false jollity and then brushed his mouth quickly against Jared’s.

“Fuck Jen,” Jared mumbled as Jensen pulled away. “Call that a kiss.”

Before Jensen could escape or process what was happening Jared reached down again and cupped Jensen’s chin in his big hands. He moved closer and his fingers came up and brushed across Jensen’s cheekbones, gentle and slow, his mouth coming closer and closer. Jensen tried to keep his eyes open but he couldn’t and his lashes fluttered closed, his heart thundering so loudly he thought Jared might actually hear it. Jared’s lips touched his and he opened up automatically, keeping his groin as far away from Jared as he could so that his best friend couldn’t feel the hardness there; so that his best friend wouldn’t ever know how much this kiss, this one precious kiss, was affecting him.

Jared’s mouth moved against his slowly and passionately; he could taste the beer and chips on Jared’s breath, feel his tongue warm and insistent. He leaned into Jared, leaned into the kiss, his hands clutching Jared’s biceps, Jared’s fingers stroking across his cheekbones, the kiss seemingly endless.

There were cheers when they broke apart and Jensen stood stock still staring into confused hazel eyes, his shaking hands thrust into his pockets, acutely grateful for the long shirt that hung down over his ass and groin so that his hard-on was not noticeable.

Jared looked at him for a good long while, cheeks flushed, and the dent of a frown between his brows. For a moment Jensen thought everything was ruined, that Jared had guessed, that this was it but then Jared laughed, loud and falsely –bright.

“Hot Jensen,” he bellowed loud and drunkenly to the assembled men. “Seriously hot.”

Everyone laughed but as Jensen glanced once more at his best friend, his entire world, Jared wasn’t laughing at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen woke in the pitch dark with a stiff neck and a painful and insistent erection.

He was laying half-on and half-off Chad’s couch, mouth dry, head thumping. He lay quietly for a moment trying to get his head around what had happened and then he almost jumped out of his hectic skin when Jared loomed over him, hair flopping into his eyes, big hand resting – lightly – on Jensen’s damp shoulder.

“Hey,” Jared sounded rough, contrite. “We’re okay, aren’t we?”

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Jensen felt stupidly confused.

“I kissed you,” Jared said it softly, as if it was a revelation and Jensen swallowed hard, trying to moisten his dry mouth, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth.

“I know. It was just a stupid game.” Jensen forced a smile, shifting to hide his hard-on, wondering why Jared had chosen this moment to talk about something as awkward as their kiss.

“No.” Even in the darkness Jensen could see Jared’s flushed cheeks. “It wasn’t.”

Jensen felt his stomach plummet and he wondered if he was going to throw up.

“Yeah, it was Jared. We were both wasted.”

“I know but . . . .” There was so much emotion in those stormy hazel depths but Jensen could see the confusion there. “It wasn’t - I never kissed you before and it wasn’t what I thought it would be.”

“What?”

“I didn’t think it would be like that.”

“You thought . . . .” Jensen wondered if he dare bring the thought to life. “You have thought about kissing me?”

“Sometimes.” Jared’s legs seemed to give out and he slumped on the couch next to Jensen. “I mean when we were at high school a-and at university, you were – you are so pretty, Jensen, but not just that – you are generous and kind and sweet and just about perfect.” The flush on his cheeks darkened. “I used to think about kissing you just to see if you tasted as sweet as you looked.”

“You are still wasted!” Jensen had a lump the size of Texas in his throat. “You are straight, Jared and you are getting married in under five months to Genevieve – your childhood sweetheart.” His laugh was wry. “You remember her?”

“I’m not wasted and I know.” Jared’s brows creased into a frown and his mouth turned down. “I know - b-but it wasn’t – the kiss – it wasn’t . . . .”

“Forget it.” Jensen could feel his dreams slipping away but he had to do the right thing here, he had to. “Jared, forget it okay.”

Jared got up then and gave Jensen’s shoulder a last squeeze.

“Yeah, sorry man, I shouldn’t lay this on you. I was – am – wasted – things will look better in the morning, right?”

“Yeah.” Jensen managed to smile as his heart snapped in two. “Right.”

****

The days seemed to drag and Jensen began to seriously look for a new job. He scoured papers, magazines, the internet and the school notice boards; he contacted old friends that had moved away. He figured that there must be a school somewhere, thousands of miles away from Texas that wanted a gay, damaged, heart-broken teacher who would have nothing in his life but a devotion to his job.

He couldn’t get what Jared had said out of his mind; he wondered if he had been so drunk he had imagined it, wondered if he had dreamed it, wondered if it had just been wild imaginings on his part. Jared had thought about him, Jared had thought about kissing him. He couldn’t believe it, it was beyond his wildest imaginings; his oldest, straightest friend, the man he loved more than life himself had thought about kissing him and it made him both happy and sad in equal measures.

He had to get out of Jared’s life for a while. He had to move away. Jared had Genevieve, and the two of them were going to be married and Jensen was at heart a good person. Jensen was not the sort of person that was going to ruin his best friend’s carefully planned life just because his ‘said’ best friend had admitted to thinking about kissing him, called him sweet and told him he was ‘just about perfect’.

The next stag night crept around and this time Chad had booked out a room so that they could watch porn films. Jensen wondered where Chad got his ideas from and wished furtively that they could go paint-balling or go karting. He didn’t feel like going out and certainly didn’t feel like watching porn. There were three thick envelopes in his mail box and he recognized the postal marks. Replies from his job applications; positive replies offering him interviews and even offering to pay his travel costs, pay his hotel room, put him up for the night. It was his escape route and if carefully planned he could be out of Texas before Jared’s wedding. He bit his lip hard as he stared at the letters and then he got to his feet, balled them up and threw them into the trash can. He might be a lot of things but he wasn’t a quitter and he couldn’t, wouldn’t give up on Jared now; he was his best man after all.

****

It was hot and dark in the room where Chad was showing his porn; it was cheap and not particularly exciting in any way - not that Jensen would have found it particularly interesting and he was stone cold sober, rigid with tension and totally wishing that Jared wasn’t sitting next to him, his arm warm against Jensen’s side, his body leaning into Jensen’s.

They had seen each other regularly since ‘the kiss’ and it hadn’t been as awkward as Jensen had thought. They carried on doing all the things they had always done; Jensen painfully helping Jared choose his wedding suit, the rings, even his fucking shoes, Jared taking him out to dinner as a thank you, the both of them pretending that the kiss had never happened.

Jensen’s thoughts were disturbed by an unexpected noise on the screen and he looked up to see a half-naked girl going down on a ridiculously well-endowed man. Despite the tension in his body he felt himself laughing wryly, scanning the darkened room to see if he could see any reaction from his peers. It was too dark, however, to see anything and he shook his head with a wry smile.

Suddenly Jared’s hand snaked out and grabbed his wrist and Jensen started and nearly jumped out of his skin when Jared pulled down his hand and pressed it against the fly of his jeans. Jensen’s mouth was without moisture and his heart was pounding so hard it was almost breaking the skin. Jared was hard behind his zipper, hard and wanting, his hips moving gently, in perceptively, bucking into Jensen’s captured hand.

“Jared!”

Like a maiden aunt Jensen tried to pull his hand out of Jared’s grasp, his fingers wet with sweat, his own cock perking up at the swift change of events.

“Jared, stop. You don’t want this. We can’t . . . .”

Jared made a noise that sounded like a growl and turned his head, his lips finding Jensen’s almost immediately, his tongue forcing entry. Jared tasted of mint and cinnamon and he was stone cold sober so there was no blaming this on drink or drugs or anything of that ilk. Jensen was a good guy but he wasn’t a saint and he opened his mouth to Jared’s, his hand resting harder on Jared’s burgeoning erection. He heard Jared take a sharp intake of breath and the kiss deepened, Jared’s hips bucking harder now. Jensen let his fingers play over Jared’s zipper and trying not to think because thinking meant regret pulled it down before reaching into Jared’s pants and pulling out his hard cock, enjoying the sensation of the silky object in his hand. He could smell and almost taste Jared’s arousal, feel the wetness of Jared’s cock, smearing it down as he jacked his best friend off. Jared was kissing him so hard now that his mouth was sore and the sheer excitement of what they were doing making him painfully stiff himself, his own, neglected, cock leaking in the confines of his jeans.

Jared gave a moan against his mouth and came hot and wet over his hand; Jensen groaned and came in his pants for the first time since he was fifteen. Neither of them spoke, both panting as if they had run marathons. Jensen still had the limp cock of his best friend in his sticky hand and Jared was looking at him with an unreadable expression, eyes glazed, body limp.

He had thought it so many times in the past but now he KNEW it – he was so, so screwed!


	5. Chapter 5

The phone ringing awoke him with a start; his head was clear, no fuzziness from alcohol or a late night, just the strong throb of guilt in his stomach, and the memory of what he had done.

There were so many things bothering him; why had Jared let him do that? Why had Jared wanted him to that? Did the others see them? It was all so confusing and worrying and he didn’t know what to do. The man he had loved, LOVED, virtually all his life was suddenly coming on to him and he had no explanation for it and he needed to talk to Jared badly.

The phone buzzed insistently and he sighed as he rolled over and picked it up.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, sleepy and confused.

“Where’s Jared?” It was Gen’s voice, shrill and angry. “Is he there?”

Jensen’s heart was in his mouth; he hadn’t been the designated driver yesterday but he had been sober enough to take on that responsibility and had taken all the guys home, including Jared, in fact he had left Jared at his front door and safe.

“He isn’t there?” Even as he said it he was aware of how stupid he sounded.

“No, Jensen,” her reply was icy. “Is this one of your hair-brained schemes because I am not finding it amusing.”

“I swear.” Memories of Jared’s cock in his eager hands, of Jared’s mouth pressed against his flashed through his mind. “I left him there late last night – well maybe early this morning.”

“Well, he isn’t here now and his bed hasn’t been slept in.” Genevieve’s tone was sharp. “And we have to go and choose the wedding invitations today. It is important.”

Jensen’s heart sank; he was worried, very worried and he wondered if what happened last night had some bearing on Jared’s sudden disappearance. He felt a vague irritation that Gen didn’t seem to be worried about Jared just worried about her wedding invitations and he felt like screaming down the phone at her so that she was aware just how lucky she was.

“Have you tried his work?”

“It was the first place I tried, Jensen – I’m not stupid.”

“I’m not suggesting for a moment that you are.” He wanted to go round there and fucking punch her. “I was just . . . .”

“Forget it,” she said and with that there was just the dead tone of Jensen’s phone and he knew he had been hung up on.

****

He decided to check in on Jared’s work himself. Jared’s office was downtown and in a quiet area. Despite his wealth and fame, Jared’s office was low key, all muted décor and pictures of dogs on the walls. His secretary, Katie, grinned at him from behind her computer.

“Well, if it isn’t Tweedle-Dee and where’s Tweedle-Dum?”

“If you mean Jared . . . .” The expression on his face must have been very readable because she sobered immediately. “I hoped you would know the answer to that question.”

“I wasn’t expecting him in today.” She looked suddenly very pale and very worried. “He was supposed to be staying home and looking at wedding invites.” She wrinkled her nose. “Gen has him on a very short leash,” she murmured in way of explanation.

Jensen’s mouth was dry; he was beginning to panic now and he was worried, seriously worried, even concerned that Jared had fled because of what had happened.

He rang Jared’s phone almost constantly but it always went to voice-mail. Ten or eleven times and the flat voice of the cell told him that the voice-mail box was full, He swallowed hard and got into his car, revving her up and heading into town, determined to look for Jared, even though it would be like looking for a huge needle in a very big haystack. He tried all of Jared’s haunts; his favorite bar, the park where they played tennis, the pool hall, the leisure center and even the shopping mall. He was tired, upset and beside himself by the time he got back to his apartment only to find Jared, pale faced and mortified, sitting on the steps.

****

Jensen wasn’t a violent man but he found himself running over to the steps and hauling Jared to his feet angrily. Jared didn’t protest, just let Jensen pull him up, his big hands resting on Jensen’s shoulders, his eyes on Jensen, wide and hazel.

“Look,” he began and Jensen – Jensen did something he had never done in his life before this moment he punched Jared square on the jaw.

Jared went down like a puppet whose strings had been cut; his mouth was bleeding and there was a bruise appearing on the sharp cut of his chin. He looked at Jensen for a long time and then wiped the blood away with a muffled, “I deserved that.”

“Where have you been?” Jensen felt guilt, anger, shame and love all at once. “I’ve been calling and fucking calling, where have you been?”

“After last night, I couldn’t go in, couldn’t face Gen – not after, well you know . . . so I just waited until you were out of sight and then I-I just up and ran. I walked the streets for fucking hours and then I came back here. I couldn't turn on my cell in case Gen had been calling and I never thought for a moment that she would call you.”

“What the fuck, Jared?” There were tears on his cheeks and his heart was beating hard and fast. “Yesterday, why did you let me . . . ?”

“Since we kissed, I have been so confused Jensen. I’ve known you for years and I’ve thought about you on and off during all that time. I didn’t think I was gay but let’s face it, I’ve had one serious relationship – with Gen – and we were childhood sweethearts. I thought I loved her but now . . . .” He looked up at Jensen, eyes sad and pleading. “Now, I think I might have been in love with you all along.”


	6. Chapter 6

It was warm and dark in the safety of Jensen’s apartment.

Jensen wet a sponge and handed it to Jared who took it generously and held it against his chin. His mouth had stopped bleeding now and Jensen felt terribly guilty for hitting him like that. He started to make coffee but Jared shook his head.

“Need something stronger,” he said.

Jensen couldn’t help but agree; he had some whiskey in his cupboard and he cracked it open without question pouring two substantial glasses and handing one over to Jared.

“I’m sorry,” Jared’s voice was low. “I never meant to scare you but I just didn’t know how to broach the subject. We have been friends like – forever – and just because you are gay doesn’t mean you are going to find me suddenly attractive.”

“Fuck, Jared.” Jensen slung the whiskey down in one gulp and poured himself another one. “You were there, man. You know –I mean you weren’t alone.”

Jared looked confused for a moment and then it was if a light bulb had appeared over his head.

“I made you come too,” he whispered as if it were a revelation. “You do like me.”

“I have always liked you, Jared. You are my friend.” Jensen wasn’t drunk enough for this, in fact he was way too sober. “But you – maybe you are just getting cold feet and I don’t want to be the one to spoil your life like this. You – you and Genevieve are getting married.”

“I don’t want to marry her,” Jared sounded a little petulant and he slugged down his own whiskey. “We have nothin’ in common. I think –I think she only wants me for my money.”

Jensen felt bitter bitchiness run through his body.

“You think,” he mumbled.

“So, are you attracted to me?” Jared really had to work on his pillow talk Jensen mused.

Jensen’s mouth was dry and his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth. He took another huge gulp of the whiskey and flung himself onto the sofa next to Jared.

“Fuck me,” he stated. “I’ve loved you for my entire fucking life, you moron.” And with that he got to his feet and fled to the bedroom – pretty certain he had just destroyed a lifetimes friendship.

****

He was hiding beneath his sheets like a girl when Jared, finally, walked in. The taller man sat down on the bed and put his big hand on Jensen’s shaking shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated. “I’ve fucked this up.”

“No, I-I should have told you but I was pretty convinced you were straight, at least until you started jacking me off that is.”

Jared looked at his hand, expression guilty.

“Yeah, well, maybe I should have given you some warning about that,” he said.

“Jared, as sort of happy as I am to find out that you might be attracted to me, I need to know that this isn’t some sort of pre-wedding melt down.”

Jared stared at him and Jensen felt his heart stutter; he hadn’t ever expected to get to this stage, never once thought that he might have this, have Jared. He certainly wasn’t a saint and 90% of him wanted to leap on Jared and show him just how good gay sex could be. However, the 10% of him that was still calm and sensible and decent wanted to pull back, wanted to give Jared an out.

He had often dreamed of this moment; of Jared suddenly seeing sense, of Jared telling him that it was he – Jensen – that had always been the one. Now that reality had overtaken his dreams he was stunned, confused, trying hard to do the right thing. Jared was looking at him as if Jensen had kicked his puppy, muddy hazel eyes wide and appealing. Jensen huffed a sigh, sat up and put his hand on Jared’s knee.

“You can’t be gay,” he said, finally.

Jared was tense; so tense that Jensen could feel it in his kneecap for God’s sake.

“Why?” Stupid question and Jensen wanted to hit Jared again wondering what it was about today that was turning him violent.

“Because – hello – living with a woman. Sleeping with her. Marrying her.”

“We don’t – um – uh . . . .” Jared suddenly seemed to find his feet very interesting. “It isn’t – I mean, we haven’t - ”

Jensen’s heart was in his mouth; he gripped Jared’s knee so tight he was sure he was leaving bruises.

“You don’t sleep together.” It was a statement not a question and the look on Jared’s face, the flush across his cheekbones, told him everything. “But you live together,” he said, stupidly. “You have done for years. You are getting married.”

“She wanted us to wait.” Jared’s face got impossibly redder.

“Okay, so no full sex,” Jensen almost choked on the words. “But you must have – um – you know.”

Jared shrugged.

“She jacks me off sometimes,” he muttered with embarrassed honesty. “But it wasn’t as good as when you . . . .”

“Stop, right there!” Jensen could feel his own face heating. “Too much information,” he sighed. “You and the stripper – she – SHE made you hard.”

“She was jumping up and down on my crotch.” Jared was possibly turning a purple color. “It was enough to make anyone hard.”

“Doesn’t Gen want – you know?”

“I guess, but she seems to think it is better if we wait. She does all the other fiancée type things – she hired the cleaner, gets in the take-out but mostly she is busy with her design work.”

“Shit, Jared. So have you ever - ” Jensen wondered how to broach the subject. “Had sex, um, with a woman?”

“Not full sex.” Jared refused to meet his eye. “You know how it was in university, I had a few ‘experiences’ but that was all.”

“No men?” It hurt him to even ask it but he had to, he had to know. “You ever had sex with men?”

“No.” Jared finally looked him in the eye. “The only man who ever touched me was you.”

“God, Jared,” Jensen couldn’t think of another thing to say. “What a mess – what a fucking mess.”

“Yeah.” He reached out and then seemed to change his mind, withdrawing his hands and putting them between his thighs. “And it is all my fault.”

****

Jensen hadn’t ever really thought his _'Jared secretly loves me'_ fantasies would come true and now that they had, or seemed to have, he didn’t quite know what he was supposed to do or say or how he was supposed to act. What he had never expected to be doing was bundling a mumbling, protesting Jared into his car and taking him back to Genevieve. Genevieve – the cold, calculating gold-digger who it seemed occasionally treated Jared to a hand-job and used up the rest of the time spending his money. He didn’t want to do this, he REALLY didn’t want to do this but he needed to know that Jared was serious, that Jared did feel something other than friendship for him and he needed Jared to ‘man-up’ and talk to Genevieve which was something Jared seemed extremely reluctant to do.

He pulled up by the curb outside Jared’s house; he never said a word just watched keenly as Jared walked up to his front door. Jared looked behind him once and Jensen narrowed his eyes, making sure that Jared didn’t do a runner again. They both stared at each other for a long time, Jared with pleading and desperation in his eyes, Jensen with a steely determination he didn’t feel in his. After a long time Jared got out his key and opened the door and Jensen watched as he went inside; wondering if he had just let the best thing in his life go without a fight and wondering why he had let it happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Jensen wondered why he had done it; sent Jared back into the arms of someone who clearly didn’t love him and who clearly only wanted his money.

However he had to; he had to be sure that this sudden revelation was not pre-wedding nerves. He wanted Jared sure but he didn’t want to get his hopes up too high because he couldn’t bear it if everything fell apart and he didn’t want to lose Jared’s friendship over this.

****

They were approaching the forth ‘stag’ event and he hadn’t heard from Jared in weeks. It had been painful but he had resisted calling the younger man, leaving him to sort things out in his mind, hoping that he hadn’t done the wrong thing, hoping that Jared would make the right decision. He went about his daily tasks without really thinking. He prepared lessons, he stood up in the classroom, he went for lunch with his colleagues and went grocery shopping. It was all very trivial and normal but it was like he was just going through the motions and he wouldn’t feel happy until he spoke to Jared again.

He was watching TV mindlessly not even paying any attention to what was on. Images flickered in front of him until he was jerked out of his fuzz by a news report from his home town.

 _Jared Padalecki attended the annual benefit for Dog Rescue today. As viewers are aware, Jared is one of the leading figures in animal rescue in this town and he cut a handsome figure as he chatted to charity workers and potential clients alike. Jared was accompanied by his fiancée Genevieve Cortese. The couple are due to be married in July and seemed very happy together._

Jensen’s throat hurt and he stared at the screen willing the information to be wrong. He saw Jared – tall and impossibly handsome – dressed in a black tux with Gen – small and smug – clinging to his arm. The two of them looked right together, happy even and Jensen wanted to weep or punch someone.

He drank so much whiskey that he thought his liver might rupture. The room was spinning when he flung himself down – half naked and stinking of alcohol – on his bed. He turned off his cell and took the phone off the hook not wanting to have any contact with the outside world. As he lay there, drowning in alcohol and self-pity, he wondered if he might die in the night and that – when the cops found his rotting – and pickled – corpse – Jared might have a moment of regret.

****

There was a pounding – harsh and loud – in his head; as he opened his sticky eyes, For a moment he lay there, sick and confused, and then he realized that the pounding was not in his head but on the door and – as well as the pounding – he could hear a voice calling his name over and over – Jared’s.

He rolled out of bed and stayed on his hands and knees until the nausea had subsided, then he staggered down the stairs and into the hall, ratty dressing gown wrapped around his body.

“Jensen,” Jared sounded concerned, upset even, “Jensen open up.”

“Go away,” his voice sounded rough even to his own ears, “I have nothing to say to you.”

“Jensen,” Jared’s tone was harsh, “please – I know what this must look like but . . . .”

“I saw you on the television,” there were tears now pouring hot and wet down his face, “I heard what they said about you and Gen – I guess you weren’t in love with me after all.”

“Jensen – please – you have to let me in – I have to talk to you – last night – it was all just for show – the benefit – I needed to put on a good front for the television – so that we would get plenty of donations. Some of my clients wouldn’t appreciate the fact I might be gay.”

“You haven’t told her have you?” Jensen’s throat was thick again and he wiped at a stray tear. “You haven’t even broached the subject.”

“I – it isn’t that easy Jen,” Jared’s own voice was wavering now, thick and low behind the door. “But I will, believe me, I will Jensen. I-I love you.”

“Yeah? Not enough to take me to your fucking benefits,” he was still half drunk on whiskey and anger, “not enough to tell people that it is me that you want and not that gold digging bitch,” he put his hand over his mouth even as the words came out. Behind the door he heard Jared’s snort of half laughter and then he heard the wood splinter and he knew – just knew – that there was no hiding anymore.

****

Jensen opened the door before Jared could blast through it; Jared looked terrible, hair all over the place, face pale beneath a scruffy beard, mouth pursed and eyes red-rimmed.

“Jen.” Jared put his arms around Jensen’s waist, pulled him up and wiped the tears away from his face. “Fuck, Jen.”

“Jared, we can’t go on like this.” Jensen put his hands up to push Jared away but somehow ended up pulling him closer. “This is not what I – this isn’t what I expected.”

“I know I should have said something sooner.” Jared was holding him so tight he thought he might have problems breathing. “I want us to be together Jensen but I need some time. Some time to think, some time to get my head around the fact – shit – the fact that I am gay and so in love with my best friend.”

“You need to tell Gen first,” Jensen insisted, an odd sense of de ja vu invading his veins.

“I know that,” Jared sighed, breathing deeply through his nose. “I should have told her last time, I’m a fucking coward.”

“She doesn’t love you,” Jensen knew he sounded desperate and bitter. “She just wants what she can get from you.”

“I know that too.” Jared’s face softened and he bent forward to press a kiss on Jensen’s forehead, stubble prickling at Jensen’s skin, making his already sore eyes sting and burn.

Jensen couldn’t help but raise his head, mouth seeking Jared’s, the two of them kissing again – harsh, passionate and frantic. As they broke apart Jared kept his hands on Jensen, his eyes pleading and full of want.

“Can we go upstairs?” He asked and despite it being a really, REALLY bad idea, Jensen found himself saying, _‘Yes._ ’


	8. Chapter 8

Jared’s hands were shaking as they undid the tie on Jensen’s robe; hazel eyes watched Jensen closely; shining in the semi-darkness and widening as Jensen’s body was revealed to him. Uninformed fingers fumbled over Jensen’s naked skin, nails catching on Jensen’s nipples and making him instantly hard.

“Jared,” the name came from his lips almost unbidden. “Jared – please.”

Jared sucked in a deep breath and his mouth came down hard. Jensen opened up obediently, his tongue snaking out and licking into Jared’s own lips. Jared moaned then and climbed onto the bed, body half over Jensen’s, legs splayed either side of his hips, rough denim scratching against tender and naked skin.

“More nudity,” Jensen gasped on a laugh. “Come on!”

Jared flushed; he sat up on his haunches, thighs still clinging to Jensen’s hips. He pulled his t-shirt off and over his head; hair sticking up in all directions. Jensen licked his lips as he admired acres and acres of tanned skin, a flat stomach and the chestnut colored happy trail that led to paradise.

“Jared. God,” he could barely speak; throat dry, cock hard and leaking. Jared looked down at it and shook his head.

“Jensen, I don’t know – what should I do?”

“Hand. Mouth. Please, anything.” Jensen’s face was red with frustration and lust. “You know how to jerk me off, Jared. You know what I like – just do something. Everything.”

Jared’s huge paw closed around him and Jensen almost came there and then. Jared’s hand was damp and trembling, his fingers tight and firm. Jensen closed his eyes and went with the sensation coming before he had even realized it, exploding over Jared’s hand – surprised by the sheer force of it – the sheer wonder.

When he could finally open his eyes he saw that Jared was still hunched above him, jeans opened now and his own hand shoved down the gap. Jensen swallowed at the sight and his exhausted cock twitched against his will.

“Let me,” he whispered and he sat up, pushing Jared onto his back so that his feet were on the pillow and his head was hanging over the edge of the bed. Jensen smiled as he pushed Jared’s jeans around his hips, bent over and took Jared’s erection into his mouth. Jared gasped and grabbed Jensen’s hair, his fingers slipping as he tried to wrap them around the short spikes.

It didn’t take long; Jared was wound tight and he warned Jensen with a whimper, coming, fast and warm, into Jensen’s mouth. Jensen gentled Jared as he panted hard, holding him, arms wrapped around him, wanting this forever and knowing that he was never going to have it, knowing that to keep doing this was foolish, pointless and humiliating.

“You have to go.” It was growing dark and Jensen pushed Jared off him, hearing the younger man’s huff of surprise and disappointment. “Gen will be waiting.”

If Jared heard the hurt and irony in his voice he chose to ignore it, rolling off the bed and reaching for his shirt, his movements slow and deliberate.

“I’m going to tell her,” his voice wavered, low and deep, determined despite the hint of fear there. “I swear.”

“Come back when you have,” Jensen said, swallowing hard, knowing he could be heading for yet another fall.

“That’s a promise,” Jared said and Jensen could only hope he meant it this time.

****

“He told me to call off the stag,” Chad’s voice was flat, confused and Jensen felt his heart rise in his chest, hard and hopeful. “Is that something to do with you?”

“Why would it be?” Jensen didn’t want any sort of rumors spreading; he still wasn’t sure what had gone down in regards to the porn evening and had often thought that the other guys must have known what he and Jared were up to.

“Well, we all know how you feel about Gen,” Chad said. “Thought maybe you’d persuaded him to look around afresh.”

Jensen was silent for a moment, hope surging. Had Jared finally done it? Had he ditched Genevieve and seen the light or was he just too ashamed to attend his stag because he would have to face Jensen, to tell Jensen he still hadn’t gotten up the courage to tell Genevieve the truth and that he was still getting married.

He waited until Chad got off the phone and then instantly rang Jared’s cell. It rang for a long time and he began to lose hope until he heard Jared’s voice give a sleepy, “Lo?”

“Jared, um – it’s Jensen.”

“Jensen.” Jared appeared to be awake in seconds. “Are you okay?”

“I spoke to Chad,” Jensen tried to keep his voice even. “He told me that you had called off the stag.”

“I’m not getting married,” Jared sounded relieved but a little guilty. “She left.”

“Did you tell her?” His heart was beating so hard he was convinced Jared could hear it. “Did you tell her about me? About us?”

“Yeah,” Jared’s voice was low. “She didn’t take it too well.”

“Jared – look I’m . . . .”

“Don’t say sorry because you’re not, you wanted me to break it off with her and that’s what I did. Can’t say it was the nicest thing I ever done but I love you Jensen and I wanted to prove it to you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I had to have time to think – to be sure that I was doing the right thing,” Jared’s voice wavered. “We had been together a long time but – but she never meant as much to me as you did, Jen.”

“What now?” It was a silly question and he wasn’t sure that either of them would have an answer to it. “What now, Jared?”

“Now?” There was hope in Jared’s voice, hope laced with love. “Now we tell everyone else.”


	9. Chapter 9

Jensen sat in one of the soft leather chairs in Jared’s office reception watching Katie type.

She kept glancing up every minute or two; eyes sharp and appraising and Jensen got the distinct impression that Katie was now aware of what was happening between himself and Jared.

The door opened and Jared came out. He was wearing a casual shirt and baggy pants, his hair all over the place. He looked up to see Jensen sitting there and his face broke into that familiar dimpled smile, all cat-like eyes and flushed cheeks. Jensen got to his feet and Jared was in front of him in a second; arms around him in a bear hug that virtually choked the life out of him.

“You two are so cute,” there was an element of sarcasm in Katie’s voice but she was smiling wide. “I always suspected . . . .”

“No, you didn’t.” Jared’s cheeks were impossibly redder. “You helped Gen pick out her wedding dress for fuck’s sake!”

“Okay, boss.” She put up her hands in supplication. “How is she, by the way?”

Jared glanced at Jensen, expression unreadable.

“How do you think she is?” He replied, finally.

Katie shrugged and went back to her typing still glancing at Jensen with hooded eyes, the smirk on her face almost unbearable.

Jared gestured that Jensen follow him into the office and he went without question. There were papers all over Jared’s desk, a cold cup of coffee and a half-eaten doughnut in the corner and Jared’s jacket slung over the back of his chair; pens falling out from the pockets.

Jensen took a chair opposite Jared’s desk.

“Looks a little chaotic in here,” Jensen said, finally and Jared gave him a weak smile.

“Trying to work and think at the same time,” he said with a shrug. “Not easy.”

“Gen not taking this well?” Jensen tried a smile but it was weak at best. Jared grinned back at him and reached across the desk to grab his hand and squeeze it tight, eyes softening.

“She is threatening all sorts of things.” Jared’s Adam’s apple moved up and down as he swallowed. “Most of them involving money and the house but – but she has also threatened to tell the press and I want - ” He licked his lips. “I want to tell my side of the story first because I – the charities are the most important thing, Jen besides you.” His smile was fond. “And if she tells ‘her side’ of things, well, it isn’t going to be pleasant.”

Jensen felt the bitter sting of guilt in the back of his throat and he gulped it down. He turned his hand so that he could wrap his fingers around Jared’s, holding on good and tight. This was what he had always wanted right? Wanted him and Jared together – an item – more than just friends. It was his dream come true, his everything and just one look at Jared told him that his friend, his lover now, was on the same page but at what cost? Jared could lose his house, his fortune, his reputation and for what? For Jensen, and he didn’t think that he was worthy of such a sacrifice.

“You are.” And Jared was a mind reader now. “I’d live in a hole in the ground for you, Jen.”

“I didn’t ever want this,” he said, finally. “I never meant to ruin your life. You are my friend, my best friend and – and if that is all we can ever be then I’ll take it.”

Jared stared at him for a long time and then he got up and scrambled over the desk grabbing Jensen by the collar and pulling him up hard against his body; Jensen opened his mouth and closed it again as Jared kissed him with passion and possession, his hands securing Jensen against the hard wood, his groin telling Jensen just how much Jared wanted him.

“I was so fucking dumb and ignorant,” Jared ground out. “Thinking I wanted one thing and then realizing I wanted something totally different. You are my life Jensen. My life! And now, I know that I can’t possibly settle for second best.”

“But your job? Your charities? You need to - ”

“I know.” Another kiss. “But we’ll work it out, okay? We’ll work it out together, I promise you.”

“This is not quite how I saw it in my fantasies.” Jensen grinned wryly as Jared pressed him harder against the desk. “I sort of thought it would be like a fairy tale or something.”

Jared smiled back and kissed him again; licking out his mouth with an eager tongue, teeth nipping lightly at his lower lip, fingers popping buttons one by one, callused and hard against his nipples.

“This is how I always imagined it,” he gasped, tongue searching Jensen’s mouth for answers. “And I did, Jensen, even when I was with Gen. I imagined this and it felt – it felt wrong but my God it felt good.”

“Jared.” Jensen had almost lost the power of speech and he gripped Jared’s shoulders as they kissed again.

“I want you to fuck me,” Jared ground out. “I want us to fuck.”

For a moment Jensen almost came there and then. His heart was pounding and his forehead was damp with sweat. He could feel how hard Jared was against his hip and he could hear Jared’s panting hot in his ear.

“Jared. Jay, you are a virgin – maybe you should - I mean we can’t, not here. Katie might . . . .”

“God, Jensen – please.”

“Not here, Jared. Not here over your desk. Not in this place.” Jensen stroked his hand through Jared’s silky hair. “I want us to go somewhere nice, to do it properly, do it right.”

“Sorta like a honeymoon?” Jared said, his eyes bright on Jensen’s earnest face.

“I guess.”

Jared grinned and reached into his pocket; he was holding two tickets and grinning like a loon.

“The wedding is off,” he whispered. “I need to compose a press release and think about how I am going to explain it to my momma, think about how we are gonna explain this to Chad but the wedding is off.” He nipped at Jensen’s ear and giggled mischievously. “Doesn’t mean the honeymoon has to be.”


	10. Chapter 10

Jensen packed and unpacked his case for the tenth time and realized that he really was gay.

He stared down at the ticket in his hand and tried to decide what someone might take to a Caribbean island – a Caribbean island that was meant to be someone else's honeymoon!

Genevieve was pissed; he knew that because she had called him on several occasions, spitting hatred and bile like a woman possessed. He had taken away her meal ticket and she wasn’t impressed; accusing him of turning Jared gay, of turning Jared against her, of using Jared (which was a huge joke) and of ruining her life. He wanted to feel guilty but he didn’t, he couldn’t – not really. He had seen what SHE had done to his best friend, how she had turned Jared into her own personal bank and he had hated it. Now Jared was his and things were going to be very, very different and he took pleasure in telling her as much.

He fastened his suitcase and checked his hand luggage. There was a tingling in his stomach and his heart was thundering, tonight he would be far away from here, far away from everything and Jared would finally be his.

****

Chad rang whilst he was in the cab heading for the airport; it was obvious that he didn’t know the reason for the break-up and also obvious that he didn’t know Jensen was leaving the country for a while.

“Still haven’t heard from Jared since we had to cancel the stag,” his voice came out in a rush and Jensen felt his stomach knot with tension. “And I was planning something awesome too.”

Jensen sighed; Chad seemed far more disappointed by the cancellation of the stags than Jared’s broken relationship. He knew that Jared hadn’t told Chad yet, nor had he said much to his parents apart from the fact that his relationship with Gen was over. Jensen was pretty sure that Genevieve would let Jared’s family know the situation sooner rather than later and he wasn’t looking forward to that confrontation much.

The taxi drew to a halt outside of the airport and Jensen was relieved to see Jared standing on the curb. He was wearing a casual jacket, tight black t-shirt and distressed jeans. Jensen’s heart clenched and his stomach lurched and it was all he could do not to jump out of the cab and attack Jared there and then.

“Hey.” Jared was smiling, dimples and all, his face flushed and happy. “Good to see you, I wasn’t sure that you’d come.”

“Of course.” Jensen felt warm inside and he moved a little closer nudging Jared with his hip. “I wouldn’t miss your honeymoon for the world.”

Jared laughed then and he slung his arm around Jensen’s shoulder, his mouth brushing Jensen’s neck fondly.

“I can’t wait,” he whispered. “I can’t wait to lose my virginity to you, Jensen. I want to lose my virginity to you.”

****

The hotel was at the edge of the sea and the view was spectacular.

Jensen sat by the window and watched the water as it lapped over the gold of the sand. Above it the sky was azure, the sun a ball of orange and yellow, people wandering along the beach despite the lateness of the day.

Jensen was unused to such luxury; teachers don’t earn much and his last holiday had been in Florida with some of his kids whirling around on Disneyland rides and being constantly exhausted. Now he was in a five star complex with a huge king sized bed and a magnum of champagne cooling in the freezer, flowers scattered on the pillows and a bath that was big enough for them both.

It was ironic; the hotel staff had been expecting a man and a woman but didn’t seem too put out to find that they were two men. Jensen guessed that in this day and age they were fairly used to it happening. Hell, since they had arrived there had been at least two weddings on the beach front and one of those had been a same sex civil partnership.

Jensen wanted that; he wanted him and Jared together forever and now that he was half way to getting his fantasy he selfishly wanted it all. He tried to imagine living with Jared, waking up with him every day, snuggling against that solid chest, feeling those strong arms around him, protecting him. Jensen was aware that he was acting like a wuss but he didn’t care. This was what he had strived for all of his life, and he was determined to keep it for as long as possible.

“Hey.” Jared came out of the shower room toweling his long hair. He looked fantastic, naked as the day he was born, all strong pecs and flat abs, his long, long legs and pert ass. “What are you thinking?”

“Thinking how much I want you.” Jensen flushed at the mirrored longing he saw in Jared’s hazel eyes. “How happy I am just to be here with you.”

“Yeah,” Jared breathed, his hands coming up to grip Jensen’s shoulders, strong and still damp from the shower. “I never wanted anything or anybody as much as I want you right now.”

“We should go easy,” Jensen said, softly. “I mean you have never - well you know, before and – um – we should take it slow.”

“God,” Jared shuddered and Jensen felt the hardness of Jared’s naked cock against his thigh. “You talk like that and I won’t last more than a minute. What you do to me Jensen, I can’t even . . . .”

Jensen groaned low in his throat as Jared pressed closer, his hands fisting in Jensen’s shirt and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. It was wonderful and Jensen’s legs went weak, pulling Jared back with him so that they both tumbled onto the bed in a tangle of limbs.

“I want you so much,” Jensen whispered, overcome with everything; with Jared’s beauty, and his very presence. “I need you so much right now.”

“Jensen.” Jared was fumbling with Jensen’s shirt, his jeans, anything he could lay his hands on. “Jensen, I want you to fuck me.”

“You’re a virgin Jared.” Jensen’s mouth was dry and his cock was as hard as nails in his pants. “I think its best if you – um – if you fuck me.”

“I want you inside me, Jensen.” Jared’s eyes were pleading, hand coming to rest on Jensen’s bulge, fingers working frantically to free his erection, mouth biting hard on Jensen’s throat. “I want that more than anything.”

“It’ll hurt,” Jensen whispered, groaning as Jared finally freed him from his denim and cotton prison.

“You could never hurt me,” Jared whispered and with that the decision had been made and Jensen – Jensen was lost.


	11. Chapter 11

Jensen let his eyes wander over the feast laid out in front of him.

Jared was stretched out on the bed; acres of naked, tanned skin against the starched white, chestnut hair splayed out on the cotton pillow, slanting hazel eyes alight with longing, pupils blown with lust. Jensen was naked too, and he wondered if Jared felt the same about him; he was pale and freckled, never tanning, going red at the drop of a hat. Even now his skin was flushed and pink, his breath coming in excited pants, his hands shaking as he moved his fingers across Jared’s skin wanting to touch everything at once.

Jensen was no virgin; he had had several boyfriends over the years but had never gotten serious with anyone of them because he had always been carrying a torch for Jared. Now he had what he had always wanted and he felt like a green boy, his cock already leaking, his whole body on fire, balls so tight that he felt one touch would tip him over the edge.

Jared moaned and he almost came there and then. Jensen bent his head and kissed away the noises Jared was making, holding him close, his hands skidding over Jared’s sweat dampened skin. Jared was gasping and trying to get closer almost climbing into Jensen’s body, legs wrapping around his waist and urging him on.

“If you don’t do it soon we are both gonna come without even gettin’ to the main event,” Jared panted whilst biting at his ear insistently. “Fuck! Jensen, you are – you are so fucking awesome and I need you so badly. Never knew that this is what I was waiting for, never knew that this is what I wanted so fucking badly.”

“Oh God.” Jensen reached into the bedside drawer and brought out a tube of lube and some condoms. Jared watched him with wide eyes, biting his lip.

“I – please – no condom, I don’t want anything between us. I swear there hasn’t been anyone before you, Jen. I – me and Genevieve – we kissed and cuddled and she – sometimes with her hand – but nothing else.”

“Jared,” he was almost speechless at the gift Jared had given him; astounded and astonished, and touched. He didn’t know what to say or do so all he could do was to bend down and kiss Jared again, his tongue searching Jared’s mouth, his hands rubbing up and down Jared’s flanks. “If that is what you really want.”

“Oh yeah.” Jared shifted. “I want it so bad, so fucking bad.”

Jensen’s fingers were greasy with lube and he began to prep Jared slowly watching closely for any signs of discomfort or pain; Jared opened his thighs and let Jensen in, his mouth open in longing moans, his hands flailing as if he couldn’t decide what to do with them. Jensen shushed him and added another finger so that Jared was pushing down, tight and hot around him and Jensen knew if he didn’t do something soon then it would all be over.

He lifted Jared’s legs and placed them over his shoulder. His heart was thundering and he could feel Jared shaking beneath him, little tremors of nerves and desire. Jensen removed his fingers and began to push in slowly with his cock. Jared gave a stuttering cry and clutched at Jensen’s shoulders. He paused for a moment, worried and concerned but Jared just gasped out a simple, “Go on.”

It was hot and tight and wonderful and he wasn’t going to last long; beneath him Jared was sobbing with both pleasure and pain as he urged Jensen on. Jensen moved his hand and wrapped it around Jared’s already soaking cock. Jared gave a gasp and a shudder and he came hot and wet and endless, the sudden tightness around Jensen sending him over the edge, emptying himself into Jared’s body, turned on by the fact that he was the first, the very first, to do this to Jared, to give him this pleasure.

****

The days passed in a haze; hot sun and a sandy beach, the sea warm yet refreshing against their hectic skin.

The nights were even better - full of passion and desire, lust and discovery. Jared might have been a virgin but he was also a quick learner and Jensen felt as if they were setting the world on fire.

It was as if they were in a cocoon of their own making, wrapped in bliss and ignorance, the outside world far behind them. Soon they would have to return and face it but for now they were happy in their unawareness and content enough to let the world go on without them.

Then, almost without warning, their bliss was shattered and the outside world came flooding in and there was nothing at all either of them could do to stop it.

Genevieve had been bitter and upset at the loss of her ‘meal ticket’. She had sold her story to a local TV station and all of a sudden it had gone global. Jared was a high profile figure in charity work and the papers couldn’t wait to get their hands on such scandal. The fact that such a sainted figure was gay and had been firmly in the closet was enough to send them into raptures and they had spent a good part of their time searching for Jared not realizing he was out of the country and flying – for now – under their radar.

Jensen was forced to watch as his friend, his lover, his everything was dragged over the proverbial coals; forced to watch as Gen bitched about him, lied about him and made him look nothing like the kind, and generous person that he really truly was.

Jensen entered the hotel room to find Jared sitting in the dark with his head in his hands. He was snuffling softly and Jensen knew – without doubt – that he was crying. He moved over to him and put his hand on Jared’s shoulder feeling the tension there.

“Hey.” He rubbed his hand through Jared’s hair, gentle and soft. “Hey.”

Jared looked up at him and the look of betrayal on his face made Jensen’s heart ache. He didn’t know what to do or say to make this better and he felt as if this was somehow his fault. After all, he had made Jared choose, he was the one who had pushed and cajoled and now he was the one who was partly to blame for this cluster fuck, although if he could have gotten his hands around Gen’s throat at that moment it would have given him some degree of satisfaction.

Jared didn’t speak; he couldn’t, a complete mess of sobbing and shaking, losing it. Jensen had known Jared virtually all his life and even as a child he had never seen Jared cry so much, he had never seen Jared so lost, so devastated, or so scared. He bent forward and put his hand on Jared’s arm, his fingers tightening as they held on.

“I’m so sorry,” he said, finally.

Jared looked up then; eyes red and bloodshot. He shook his head and put his own hand over Jensen’s.

“Not your fault,” Jared’s voice was rough. “She is a fucking bitch and I should have seen it coming. I thought I loved her, you know, but – but I was wrong. It was you, Jensen, it has always been you and she knew it – that’s why she hated you so much.”

“I love you, too.” It was small comfort but it was something he could give Jared right here and now. “And we will get through this. We will.”

“I hope so.” Jared rubbed a hand across his tear-stained face. “It doesn’t matter . . . you know about me, or my reputation but it does matter about the charities, and about the business. I don’t ever want them to fail because of me.”

“Anyone who genuinely cares won’t care if you are gay, Jay,” Jensen said. “I have been out for years and no one even gives a flying fuck anymore.”

“My parents are gonna freak.” Jared swallowed and leaned forward so that his head was resting against Jensen’s chest. Jensen felt relief that the crying had stopped and he sat down beside Jared and wrapped his arms around him, holding him, impossibly, closer.

“They love you Jay, they won’t.”

“I should have told them; my mom went ballistic when I told them about the wedding being called off. This – this could very well kill her.”

“She is your mom, dude.”

“Jensen.” Jared swallowed again but his eyes were dryer now and Jensen could see the beginnings of dimples, of a smile. “What would I do without you?”

“Marry Gen I guess.” Jensen couldn’t keep the mischief out of his voice. “So, I’ve saved you from a fate worse than death.”

Jared laughed then; warm and genuine and Jensen’s insides melted, the feeling inside of him something he had longed for, something he recognized as good and complete.

It was love and it was everything and he knew that – despite what had happened – they were going to be alright.


	12. Chapter 12

Jensen sat – awkwardly – in Jared’s parent’s study listening to the slow ticking of the clock. He felt uncomfortable and useless, wishing that he could do something, anything to help Jared through this.

 

Jared had insisted on coming home to see his parents and explain the situation. They had arrived at the house nearly two hours ago and Jensen had been shoved into the study and left there; there had been no talking, no discussion, no welcome, just a cold stare from Jared’s dad and a tearful glance from Jared’s mom.

There was a picture of Jared and Genevieve on the wall; an engagement shot Jensen guessed. He looked at Genevieve’s smug and contented expression and he wanted to explode, to slam the picture against the wall and watch it shatter into tiny pieces. He wondered if it was partially his fault; maybe he should have left well alone, let his unrequited love remain unrequited but it had been Jared who had made the first move and – perhaps – when this was all over they could genuinely be happy.

****

“Jen?” Someone was shaking his shoulder and he realized – with some shame – that he had fallen asleep. He rubbed his sore eyes and fidgeted in his seat, eyes flicking upwards to see Jared’s face, pale and wan, above him. “Jen, are you okay?”

The whole room was dull and he realized that it was quite late; he smacked his lips feeling stupid and useless.

“I fell asleep,” he said, stunned at himself. “I am so sorry.”

“No big deal – it did take rather a long time.” Jared perched on the edge of his chair. “Sorry.”

“Have you sorted anything?” Jensen’s mouth was dry and he didn’t really want to ask, scared of the answer.

“We have to go,” Jared’s voice was low and rough and Jensen could see the smear of tear-tracks on his face. “They aren’t ever gonna accept it, or accept us. So – we have to go.”

“Jared . . . .” His heart sank as the realization set in, the realization that Jared was choosing him over his family.

“I won’t take her back and I won’t give you up.” Jared shrugged. “But what I will do is go to the same people that Gen did and give my side of the story.” He gave a weak smile and Jensen felt his heart clench painfully. “She isn’t the fucking saint my parents think she is and the sooner they realize that the better.”

“I’m so sorry.” Jensen got to his feet and pulled Jared into his arms, stroking that soft, silky hair, holding him closer, ever closer. “I am so sorry.”

“We’re okay and that is all that matters.” Jared smiled sadly but with that hint of steely determination that Jensen had come to love and expect.

“You are everything to me Jay and I just wish I had said something sooner.”

“We were both fools.” Jared laughed. “But we know better now.”

“Yeah.” Jensen thought of all of those years of unrequited love and shook his head. “We know better now.”

****

Katie contacts as many people as she can; Jared is ready to hold a press conference and he seems steely, determined. Jensen thinks – shallowly – how hot Jared looks in his slate gray suit and pink tie, all business and energy and he is so proud of his friend, his lover, that he wants to burst with it.

So far the charities haven’t suffered and neither has Jared’s business; most of his colleagues thought Gen was wrong for him anyway and Chad is only pissed because of missing the last two stags and Jared’s real friends will always be his friends despite everything.

Jared wants Jensen by him and Jensen is only too glad to oblige. It is something he always wanted; to be Jared’s right-hand man, his partner, his lover, his everything and he isn’t about to let this opportunity slip. Jared takes his seat at the desk and Jensen watches him from the side-lines. He hopes – wherever she is – that Genevieve is as nervous as hell and he hopes that she will finally find out what it is like to suffer.

****

He is so proud of Jared; the younger man sits behind the desk paled faced and red-eyed but he speaks slow and sure, telling his side of the story, answering questions and turning to look at Jensen every now and again to see if what he is saying is hitting all the right spots. Jensen swallows down lump after lump in his throat and nods his support. This is a Jared he has never seen before, the calm, cool business-man, soft eyes and sensible words, the media eating out of his hands within minutes. He isn’t sure what is going to happen but he glances across at Katie who is also watching, pride and love in her own eyes.

“That bitch is going down,” she hissed, showing her teeth and Jensen wished that Genevieve were in the room to see this, wanting her to suffer to the max, suffer the way that she had made Jared suffer just because she had lost her meal-ticket and nothing, nothing to do with real love or affection.

****

Two days later, Jared got a call from his momma; Jensen sat in the office and watched him take it, saw the smile start small and grow wide, saw dimples and hand gestures, saw his old, confident, slightly goofy Jared move into view, the battered man of the last few days wiped away.

“Baby. . . .” When the call had finished Jensen perched on the edge of Jared’s desk and trailed his hand across that wonderful face, tracing the smile that was now unstoppable. “Good news?”

“Yeah.” Jared was beaming wide and he put his hand up to hold Jensen’s, eyes glowing. “My momma has invited us both home for Thanksgiving – as a sort of apology. Do you . . . do you wanna' go? It’ll be different this time.”

Jensen’s heart lifted and he grinned back wanting nothing more than to drag Jared up and over the desk and give in to the urges that were surging through him.

“Damn right,” he said, finally and he knew that things were going to get better.


	13. Chapter 13

It was Thanksgiving and Jensen was celebrating by giving thanks to whomever was listening that it was the turkey being carved up and not him!.

Jared’s momma (call me Sherri) was attentive and apologetic, his dad still a little taciturn but his attitude colored by guilt. They had both watched Jared’s interview, Sherri explained as she served up a generous helping of creamed potatoes and corn and they hadn’t realized that Jared had been supporting Genevieve for all of these years. She flushed as she patted her son, awkwardly, on the shoulder and shook her head.

“I had no idea,” she said, over and over, “that Genevieve was nothing but a gold digger.”

“Forget it.” Jared reached across the table and took her hand, squeezing it gently. “It’s over momma – she is gone and Jensen is here.” He smiled then, fond and happy. “And I can guarantee that he is no gold digger. He is a teacher, momma and he pays his own way.” He moved a little closer to Jensen and threw a long arm around her shoulder. “I love him momma,” he said, softly. “And I want you both to accept him.”

“I just never figured you were gay son,” Jared’s dad spoke for the first time. “You always seemed so into women.”

“I never figured I was gay either daddy.” Jared’s face flushed and Jensen shifted so that their thighs were touching. “But then I realized how much I loved Jensen.”

“If you love him son then we can learn to love him too,” Sherri interjected and she patted Jensen’s shoulder. “It was just that we were looking forward to the wedding, you know, and grandchildren.”

“I can’t do the grandchildren,” Jared said, his eyes on Jensen. “But we might be able to manage a wedding – if Jensen says yes that is.”

Jensen’s mouth was dry and his heart was pounding; a proposal – Jared had just made a proposal.

“Do you mean it?” He whispered and he felt as if all his Christmases had come at once.

“More than anything,” Jared said as he leaned over and kissed Jensen in front of his momma and his dad. “More than anything, please say yes.”

Jensen looked at three expectant faces and he laughed out loud, happier than he believed he could ever be.

“YES!” He said.

****

“I’ve never done things by half.” Jared was in his office watching Katie type up their invitation list. “If I’m gonna be gay – I’m gonna do it right.”

Jensen laughed and stood so that he could look over Jared’s shoulder and he almost fell down when he saw Genevieve’s name on the list.

“Is this some sort of joke?” He stared at Jared wondering if his fiancé (and he would never get tired of saying that word.) had lost his mind.

“No.” Jared shook his head. “I want her to come, not that she will, but I wanted her to see that she couldn’t harm me, she couldn’t ruin me and she couldn’t have me.” He turned and placed a kiss on Jensen’s nose, his long fingers rubbing lightly against Jensen’s wrist, a promise of things to come. “I should have opened my eyes years ago, Jensen. It was you – I guess it was always you.”

Jensen beamed then and leaned back into Jared’s strong arms.

“There is one thing we ought to do,” he said and Jared frowned.

“What’s that?”

“We ought to tell Chad to organize one more stag – I’m pretty sure that will make him happy.”

“Yeah, but no more porn.” Jared was laughing now, his whole body vibrating with joy.

“Don’t need it.” Jensen bit Jared’s ear and watched as Katie blushed, her typing becoming a little erratic.

“Guy’s.” She shook her head. “Get a room!”

“Sound like a plan,” giggled Jared and Katie bit her lip to stop her own laughter. “Sounds just like a plan.”

****

Jensen’s parents are thrilled; his entire family are thrilled and his momma spends most of her time looking for hats. Jared is – after all – not only a wonderful catch but also someone they have known all of their lives. Jared was Jensen’s little friend who came around for tea and sandwiches; Jared was the one who fell over and skinned his knees and who always had a soft spot for small animals and, it seemed, Jensen.

The wedding plans were moving fast and Jensen couldn’t be happier; he was marrying the man he loved, had loved forever and his unrequited love was no longer unrequited. He was virtually floating through his work days and counting the minutes to vacation, his pupils benefiting from his happiness getting more early finishes than they had had in their entire lives.

His colleagues held a collection for him and bought him cooking pots and bed sheets as a joke. He didn’t mind; Jared had decided they should start married life in an apartment of their own. Jensen’s was too small for two and Jared’s held too many bad (Gen related) memories. They spent their weekends either in bed or house hunting or both and Jensen was only just beginning to realize that Jared was – indeed – perfect and he had lucked out big time.

****

The house was perfect but expensive and Jensen stood in the center of the huge living area and sighed; he didn’t want to be another Gen and wanted, more than anything, to pay his way. He didn’t earn much as a teacher and he couldn’t afford to pay half of the bills for a place like this. Jared stood beside him, leaning into his shoulder, arm slung around his waist.

“I know you aren’t a gold digger,” he said, finally, his mouth on Jensen’s hair. “But if you want to look for somewhere more downmarket I’m happy with that. Hell, Jen – I’d live in a hole in the ground if it meant I could live with you.”

“I – this is a lovely place – one of the best we’ve seen and the area is brilliant. I just – um – I just can’t afford it Jared and I don’t want -"

A big hand came up and pressed across his lips before he could say another word. Jensen smelt ink, soap and something that was unique, his mouth virtually watering as he sneaked out his tongue and tasted Jared’s skin.

“No trying to distract me,” Jared sounded wrecked. “I know what you don’t want Jensen and you will never be her, okay? I wasted a good deal of my life on that bitch, Jensen, and I know you are nothing like her. I want this place and you want this place so who cares who pays for it. You can make it up to me in other ways.”

Jensen’s cock twitched suddenly interested and Jared grinned down at him.

“Realtor isn’t back for an hour or so – how about we make our mark right here in the kitchen.” He was shaking now and Jensen found himself manhandled so that he was flat on his back on the shiny tiles, Jared holding him down, pulling at his zipper and mouthing at the damp front of his briefs. “After all,” he hissed, “what is mine is yours.”

And no more was said about equal shares.

****

It was sunny on the day they wed and Jensen felt as if he was coming home; he remembered how he used to fantasize about having Jared, rescuing Jared from Gen. He remembered how he used to dream that, not only was Jared gay, he wanted Jensen too. Now all of his fantasies were coming true and he wondered if he could be any happier.

They had already had the honeymoon but Jared insisted on whisking him away for the weekend. The guests lined up to watch them go; the white limousine had Just Married ribbons tied to it and Jared lifted Jensen fairly effortlessly to collective, ‘oohs and ahhs’ from the throng. Jensen found himself laying on the back seat of the limo, a glass of pink champagne in his hand, a very hot and sweaty Jared half over him, swigging his champagne from the bottle. There was a thick partition separating them from the driver and Jensen was pretty grateful for that as Jared began to strip Jensen’s tux from his body, tonguing at his nipples and licking a stripe down his stomach to his – already – stiffening cock. Jensen groaned as Jared shed his own clothing; revealing a tanned body and a large and leaking erection. Jensen hoped the partition was as dense as it looked and that the back of the limo was soundless because the honeymoon appeared to start here, the two of them rubbing up against each other and covering the plush leather seats with bodily fluids.

Afterwards, Jared hugged Jensen close and they sat, debauched and naked, drinking the rest of the champagne. The road flashed by them and the brightness of the sun made way for the dark, star-filled night. Jensen couldn’t stop smiling and Jared couldn’t stop touching and all was right with the world.

“I always loved you,” Jensen confessed as he snuggled closer to his new husband, his new life-partner. “I always wanted you.”

“Now you have me,” Jared whispered. “And I’m never letting you go Jensen – never letting you go.”

“I thought I’d spend my life wanting you.” Jensen wanted to pinch himself, make sure the dream wouldn’t be snatched away but Jared held his hands good and tight, held Jensen captive, reassuring him that this was it, that this was real. “But now I’ll never want anything else but you.”

“Damn straight,” Jared said and that – right there – was the last word on the subject.

End


End file.
